Destiny of the Guardian
by KurobaraNinja
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is feeling restless and wants to get away from a certain rude hanyou. An invite from Sesshomaru leads to Kagome finding her own way in the Feudal Era and a love beyond life and death.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the dense forest around Edo, Kagome leaned down and pick another needed herb, adding it to the fast growing pile in her basket. Straightening up, she gave a small sigh and looked around her. The forest looked beautiful at this time of day with the sunlight filtering through the canopy, dappling the shrubbery and plants with sunlight, giving it an ethereal look. The flowers were all blooming, and many herbs were abundant throughout the area during this time of the year. Dusting imaginary dirt off of her dark blue hakama, Kagome continued picking the herbs she needed for the villagers in through this part of the forest until she got to a familiar clearing. A sad look coming into her eyes, she walked forward and come to the center of the clearing, running her fingers over the worn and aged wood. With practiced grace, she sat down and leaned against the old well, head resting against the worn ledge. Kagome sighed and looked down at the basket of herbs next to her and her mind filled with the memories of what has happened in the past six months.

~Flashback~

Six months before the final battle, Sesshomaru joined the Inu-Tachi at the respectful request of Kagome, much to the irritation of a certain inuhanyou we all know. It wasn't easy for either group at first, but Kagome kept Inuyasha in line and made sure everyone got along with each other as they traveled together in search of Naraku's whereabouts and the final fragments of the Shikon no Tama. After a long discussion with the members of both groups, they sent the children along with Jaken and Ah-Un to Kaede's to be better protected, because they all knew that Naraku would have found some way to use Rin or Shippo against them in the final battle. Not even three days after sending the children away, Naraku and his hordes of mindless youkai attacked them where they intended to camp for the night in a peaceful meadow. The battle had been long and hard, but in the end the Inu-Tachi and Sesshomaru's pack had won. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined their greatest attacks along with one of her powerful purifying arrows and blasted the now barrier-less dark hanyou into oblivion. After the explosion, all that was left of the terrifying hanyou was ash and the other half of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome walked over and as the two brother's watched, she picked it up, and with a just a touch of her fingers it glowed pure once more as it joined together. As she stood there with the complete Shikon in her palms, she looked around the battle ravaged scene.

Miroku was comforting a crying Sango, who was hunched over Kohaku's dead body. In a last ditch attempt to gain more power and win the fight, Naraku pulled the shard from Kohaku while he was fighting with Sango. Kagura and Kanna's remains lay not too far from the ashes of Naraku, having been killed when they decided to turn on the vile hanyou and help the Inu-Tachi. Blood, gore, body parts, and things she couldn't identify in the rubble lay strewn across what used to be a peaceful meadow. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Kagome turned and watched as Inuyasha walked with a sad look on his face over to where a broken bow lay.

Kagome had been surprised when Kikyo had shown up on the side of the Inu-Tachi, proclaiming that she could no longer stand by and let Naraku taint the world with his evil. Towards the end of the battle, Naraku had grabbed Kikyo with one of his tentacles and used her as a shield against one of Inuyasha's attacks. Kikyo knew she could not dodge the attack while in Naraku's grasp, so she used the last of her power to purify most of Naraku through his tentacle as she got hit with the attack, her clay body disintegrating on impact.

Kagome looked down at the glowing jewel in her hand and tried to think of an unselfish wish. After many minutes she came to the sad conclusion that there was no such thing as an unselfish wish. Whatever wish she could make would not only benefit others, but also herself in the end in a roundabout way. Mere seconds after she finished that thought, a bright whitish-pink light engulfed her and the Shikon no Tama. After the bright light faded, she saw that she could no longer see the battlefield and was in a place that was completely white and surrounded by swirling white mist. Sensing something of power in this weird place, Kagome turned around and she came face to face with the Shikon Miko herself, the great Midoriko.

Midoriko stepped forward and gave her a sad smile and said, "I see you have found the true curse of the Shikon no Tama...there is no such thing as a pure and unselfish wish Kagome."

Kagome gaped at Midoriko, still not quite believing what she was seeing. Then after a few moments bowed her head, her bangs covering her face. "So it is true... I had hoped it could not be...Midoriko-sama...what will happen now?"

The great miko stepped forward and gently put a hand on Kagome's face, lifting it to meet her eyes. "Many things young one." She gave her another sad smile and said, "I am sorry my child, but the well has sealed itself now that the Shikon no Tama is whole once again and where it belongs. You will no longer be able to travel to the era of your birth."

Kagome's sapphire blue eyes widened with shock and filled with tears. Collapsing to her knees, she covered her face and began to sob. "Why?! I've done all that I have needed to do here! Why can't I just go home?! I-I'll never see Momma or Souta or Grampa ever again..."

Midoriko looked down at the crying woman and sat before her, taking her hands from her face and placing them within her own. "Oh my child...do not despair. You will see your family again." Kagome didn't look up, she just sat there with her head bowed, tears rolling down her face. Midoriko sighed. "Kagome, you did what you were supposed to. Fate and the Kami led you to this time where you were needed to help save others from that dark hanyou. Could you imagine if you had not come here and Naraku found other ways to empower himself? I know that this era and even yours would have been affected in an unimaginable way. I am sorry child...no one truly knows what the Kami or even Fate has planned for us, not even I." Midoriko raised one of her hands and gently brushed the tears from Kagome's cheeks before returning her hand to hold the young miko's once more. "I think that the Kami have decided that this is to be your era now. I know that this hurts, but I know that you are strong and will overcome your grief." Still looking down but not really seeing, Kagome nodded to indicate that she was listening. Midoriko rubbed her hands over the young miko's. "The Shikon no Tama needs a strong and pure guardian Kagome. The Kami have told me that they have decided that having it passed down through the generations of miko is too much of a risk. After all, you know what happened with Kikyo. And that is something the Kami do not want to risk happening again. But you are pure...in both heart and soul. I do not think that there has ever been a guardian quite like you Kagome. You think of others before yourself, even at your own risk. You hold no hate or ill intent towards anyone no matter what species they may be. You didn't even hate Naraku, instead you felt sorrow for him and all of things he went through to become the monster he was. You are so very special." Midoriko took a deep breath and clasped the young miko's hands a little tighter. "Kagome...the Kami have told me to tell you that they have decided that you will become the Shikon no Tama's eternal guardian."

Kagome snapped her head up, her sapphire eyes wide and shocked. "What does that mean Midoriko-sama?"

Midoriko gave her a smile smile and said, "The Shikon no Tama will go back to where it belongs my child, inside of your body where you were born with it. In order to protect it properly and to make sure that no one with evil in their heart can get to it, it will be merged with your body and soul, never to be separated again. You will be the very embodiment of the Shikon Kagome. You will never age, you cannot die from mortal disease or from the bite of a weapon. Your powers will be greater than any miko to have ever lived, including myself."

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. First she finds out she can't go home. And NOW she is the eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama! Wait...no...she will BE the Shikon no Tama! Looking at Midoriko with an incredulous look on her face she asked, "So...is that what you meant by saying I would see my family again?"

The great miko smiled a true smile, and stroked Kagome's face with her hand. "Yes my child, that is what I meant."

Kagome's brow furrowed for a second. "Midoriko-sama...why do you keep calling me 'my child'"?

Midoriko smiled again and gave a small laugh. "I just knew you were going to ask me that question. Kagome dear, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she promptly fell straight over in shock. Midoriko stared for a moment and then burst out laughing. After a few moments of being bent over laughing at the look on Kagome's face, she straightened up and then proceeded to help the shocked miko into a sitting position. Kagome's mind was whirling. Whose reincarnation was she? "Um...Midoriko-sama...then whose reincarnation am I?"

Midoriko smiled again, her blue eyes sparkling. "Kagome, before the battle that sealed my fate, I was in love with a wonderful man named Hisoji from my village. We had planned to settle down, and I planned to give up my role as a miko to live out my life as his wife. Unfortunately, that was taken away from me."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Okay...but what does that have to do with me Midoriko-sama?"

The great miko looked at her for a second, and then flicked the impatient woman on the nose. Giggling a little bit at the reaction that got out of the kneeling miko in front of her, Midoriko continued on with her story. "My, you are so impatient! You so remind me of her...Anyways, when I did not come back from the battle, Hisoji moved on and married another. He married a nice young woman named Kohana, and they had three children, two boys and one girl. Their two boys grew up to be successful merchants, and raised families of their own. Their youngest child Yokina never married and grew up to help many people, she was a beautiful young woman who had a wonderful heart and pure soul. Do you know who Kohana and Yokina were Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Midoriko with a confused expression. "Umm...no. Should I?"

Midoriko laughed and said, "Kagome dear, Kohana was my sister. Yokina was my niece. And she was a powerful miko in her own right. Kagome, you are the reincarnation of my niece Yokina, not Kikyo."

Kagome put a hand over her racing heart and thought to herself, 'Jeeze...I don't think I can take much more...First I find out I can't go home, then I'm the guardian of the Shikon, and now I am the reincarnation of Midoriko-sama's niece?! What's next?!' Calming her raging heart and mind, Kagome looked at Midoriko and noticed the amused expression on her face. Sighing, Kagome asked, "So I'm the reincarnation of your niece? So am I related to you...or is my soul related to you...can I call you oba-san?"

Midoriko laughed a little and said, " Yes, you can call me Aunt."

Kagome, still a little shocked, just sat there for a moment before regaining her thoughts. "Oba-san, what will happen to you now?"

Midoriko smiled, this young woman never did think of herself for very long. Patting her hands she replied, "I will move on to the next plane. Though I will always be with you whenever you need me Kagome. After all, the Shikon was made of myself, so a little piece of myself will forever be inside you. Now...I think it is time to send you back. You do have a destiny to complete you know."

Before Kagome could say anymore, she was back in the battlefield laying on her back with Miroku and Sango looking down on her with concerned faces. Blinking, Kagome sat up and smiled a sad smile. Sango saw this and asked, "Kagome, are you alright? You were standing there with the Shikon and then all of the sudden a bright light came from it and when it died down you were laying on your back not moving."

Standing up, Kagome brushed off her miko haori and hakama. "Yeah...I'm alright Sango. Are you okay?"

Sango gave her a look that said 'we are talking about this later' and said, "Yes, nothing a few bandages won't help."

Nodding, she turned and looked around for Inuyasha and found him sitting on the ground with the broken bow in his hands, a sorrowful look on his face. She sighed and said to the two, "I'll be right back guys."

She walked over to the inuhanyou, picking her way through the debris and bodies. Kneeling down next to him she inquired, "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

Getting no answer after a few minutes, she got up and turned to leave. Before she even took one step a voice halted her progress. "Give me the Shikon...I need to bring her back..."

Kagome whipped around, her blue-black hair flying. "What...?"

Inuyasha then stood up, the broken bow still clutched in his white-knuckled hands, head bowed. "Give me the Shikon no Tama Kagome...I need to bring her back. She shouldn't have died like that..."

Shocked, Kagome gave the inuhanyou a sad smile. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't."

The hanyou's head snapped up, fury in his golden yellow eyes. "WHAT?! Why not?!"

The battle weary miko sighed, and slowly shook her head. She looked at Inuyasha with a resigned look in her sapphire eyes. "Inuyasha...the Shikon no longer exists. It is back where it belongs."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and then after a moment narrowed. "You already wished on it, didn't you!?"

Sighing, she said, "No I didn't Inuyasha. I couldn't, because there is no such thing as an unselfish wish. I discovered that after talking with Midoriko-sama. Inuyasha...no one can wish on the jewel now, so please, just drop it....okay?" After that Kagome turned around to walk back to where Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango were, intent on helping them with their wounds, leaving a dejected and heartbroken Inuyasha behind her.

After the final battle, everyone journeyed back to Edo. After getting there, Sesshomaru left for the Western lands soon after arriving there with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Soon the news of Naraku's defeat spread, and a huge celebration was thrown at in Edo in honor of the people who defeated the vile hanyou. As expected, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight while the rest of the Inu-Tachi celebrated.

When everything died down a few days later, Inuyasha finally showed back up, looking haggard and worse for the wear. It took him a few weeks, but he started talking to Kagome again, though it wasn't more than just a few words at a time. She knew he was angry with her for not bringing Kikyo back, but she could just not bring herself to care. It was out of her hands now that the Shikon was fused with her. Soon after Inuyasha came back to Edo, Shippo had found some relatives of his mother that were living a ways south from them, and decided to go and visit them, wanting to improve on his kitsune powers. But before he left he attended Sango and Miroku's wedding with Kagome, with the rest of the village also in attendance. The newly married pair moved into a hut not too far away from her's and Kaede's, intent on finally creating that family they thought they would never get a chance to make.

~End Flashback~

Sighing again, he still wasn't talking to her, she mused in her head. Kagome stood up and gathered her basket. Giving one last forlorn look towards the old well, she headed down the worn path back to the village. Soon she was in the middle of the village square, responding to the many greeting the villagers gave her. Making her way past Kaede's hut, she quickly came to the small hut that was now her home. Pushing aside the reed mat door, she set down her basket near the door to be sorted later and made her way to the back of the hut. The young miko gathered some of the already prepared herbs and a few remedies that Kaede requested, and made her way back out of the hut and out into the sunshine. Shielding her eyes from the summer sun, she walked no more than ten feet and was at Kaede's door. Stepping forward, she went through and greeted the two auras she could feel inside. "Hi Sango! Hi Kaede-sama!"

Looking up from her tea, Kaede smiled. "Hello child. Come, sit and have tea with us."

Sango smiled as well and said, "Hey Kagome! How are you?"

Kagome sat down next to Sango after handing Kaede the previously mentioned items and smiled at her heart's sister. "I am good, just got finished collecting herbs and I thought I would come over and see how you guys were while I dropped off a few things."

Sango smiled, and looked her sister over. She had changed a lot in the almost five years that had passed since she fell through the well at fifteen. Her blue-black hair was much longer and wavier now, reaching to mid-thigh. Her face had lost that baby-fat, making her face look so much more mature and beautiful. Her eyes still sparkled like the deep blue ocean, though they were a bit more reserved now. Kagome was now as tall as she was, reaching 5'5. And her figure was toned, lithe, curved and filled out, making it the body of a woman rather than a girl. Now, no one could mistake her for Kikyo. "Oh, I am fine, I just came for a check up."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "A check up?"

Sango giggled and blushed. "It seems that Miroku is finally getting the child he asked me to bear him..."

Kagome's face nearly split in half with her smile she was so happy. "Really!? Are you serious?! Oh Kami, congratulations Sango!" She leaned over and gave her sister a happy hug, her eyes sparkling with joy for her. "How far along are you?"

"Thank you Kagome! Miroku is going to be so surprised! I mean, it hasn't even been that long since we have been married! And I am only a week along!" Sango giggled in excitement, and sipped her tea. Then she asked out of the blue, "Hey! Kagome, isn't your twentieth birthday coming up soon?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and remembered. Wow, she forgot her own birthday! "Oh...yeah! I completely forgot about that!"

Kaede shook her head and smiled at the two young women in her hut. "How could ye forget thine own birthday child?"

Kagome ran a hand threw her hair and gave her a sheepish look. "Heheh...I was busy?"

Kaede sighed and then smacked Kagome over the head with the soup spoon. "Ye work thyself too hard. Ye are too young to be so serious. Ye need to let go and have fun sometimes child. Then when ye are old like mine-self, you can be serious."

Rubbing her hand over the sore spot on her head, Kagome sighed. "I know Kaede-sama...I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Sango took a sip of her tea and looked at her dear friend. "About what Kagome?"

Kagome also took a sip of her tea and looked towards the door. "Oh...lots of things. I've just been so restless lately. Its not that I don't like living here...I just feel like....Oh I don't know. And with Inuyasha acting the way he is, it is getting hard not to s.i.t. him to oblivion every time I see him." She gave a small huff. "Augh...I need a break from that infuriating hanyou."

Kaede looked up from stirring the stew and said, "Aye, that would be a good idea child."

Sango nodded. "Kagome, why don't you go on a trip and just travel around for a while? Hey! Why don't you go after your birthday? And you could come back when the baby is born in the spring."

Kaede looked at Sango and then refilled her tea before saying, "Aye child, depart after thine birthday and return upon the birth of Sango's babe. It would give ye time to cure thine restlessness and find thy inner peace again."

Kagome looked down at her tea and thought to herself for a few moments. 'Well...it would give me the time to sort of calm down and find myself again with the constant irritation of Inuyasha's attitude...and I haven't been traveling by myself before, so it could be a great new experience for me...' Kagome snapped her head up and smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me! My birthday is two days from now, so after that I will head out and have an adventure of my own!"

"What adventure?"

All three looked to the door where the voice came from, seeing a certain inuhanyou with a frown on his face. Sango frowned at the look on his face and said, "Kagome is going on a trip after her birthday."

Inuyasha 'Humphed' and sat down near the door. "Feh. As if she could take care of herself well enough to do that. She couldn't even bring back Kik-" Before Inuyasha could finish that sentence, he made friends with the floor.

"OSWARI!! You asshole, don't even finish that sentence! I don't care what you think! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all you selfish mutt!" And with that last statement Kagome got up, walked over Inuyasha and went out of the hut and back into her own, putting up a barrier so a certain stupid hanyou couldn't in. Sighing, she sat down by the fire pit and made herself a simple dinner of rice and fish. Leaning her head against the back of the wall, she sighed and thought to herself, 'Why do I let him get to me so badly? Ugh...I just wish he would drop it! Its not like I can do anything about it! Stupid Inubaka...I'll show him! Screw waiting until after my birthday, I'm leaving tomorrow night!' With a gleam in her sapphire blue eyes, Kagome stood up and moved to the back of the hut where she kept all of her supplies and proceeded to start packing. Pulling her trusty now more brown than yellow bag out of the corner, she started to fill it with all of the different items she would need. Homemade soaps, herbs, clothes, her Sai's which were a gift from Sesshomaru, arrow making supplies, her water bottles, kettle, sleeping bag, and other useful items were packed neatly in the aged yellow-brown monstrosity. Setting it by her futon, Kagome checked the fire and then lay down, her mind now filled with plans of travel, finding herself, and adventures of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, Kagome sat up on her futon and stretched, wincing when she felt a couple of joints pop. Rubbing a hand over her face, she stood up and changed into a simple brown and white kimono. Walking over to where she kept the rest of her clothes, she pick up her miko robes. Smoothing out the material in her hands, Kagome gave a small smile. She remembered when Kaede first gave her the four sets of miko robes, the old miko saying that the dark blue suited her much better than the traditional red ever could. Walking over to her bag, she grabbed her bathing supplies and stepped out of the hut intent on going to the hot spring not too far from the old well. It was still early out and there was not too many people walking around the village, making it one of the perfect times during the day to take a bath undisturbed. Some of the village boy were hitting that age where they were curious about girls, and she was not about to be spied on. She had had enough of that from Miroku on her travels hunting Naraku. With a small smile on her face brought on by the memories, the young miko continued on her trek to the path of the old well. About fifteen minutes later, Kagome had come to the old well. As was her ritual everyday, she stopped and put her hand on the worn and claw marked ledge of the well, and bowed her head before speaking. "Mama...Souta...Grampa...I hope that you are all doing well. I miss you all so much...but I swear that I will see you again one day."

As she was about to turn and continue on to the hot spring, she felt a tingling of youki at the edge of her senses. Whipping around towards the source, a bow and arrow of pure reiki appearing in her hands, she faced towards the trees. "Who's out there?! Come out and face me!"

Kagome watched as a tall shadow slowly appeared out of the thick forest, and when it got close enough to see she let go of the bow and arrow, letting them disappear as she bowed. "Sesshomaru-sama...what can I do for you?"

Standing there in all of his regal and intimidating glory, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the bowing miko. "Hn. Where is the half-breed, miko?"

Straightening up, Kagome sighed and internally rolled her eyes, not really caring anymore about the feud between the two half-brother's. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Giving another 'Hn' in response, the curious Taiyoukai noticed the odd mix of excitement and apprehension at the mention of the inuhanyou's name. "Miko. Why do you feel such at the mention of the hanyou's name?"

Giving the Taiyoukai a confused look, she cocked her head slightly to the side. "What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?"

If Sesshomaru had been human, he would have slapped a palm to his face at the slowness of the miko in front of him. Instead, he glared at her and replied, "Your aura miko. It displays apprehension and excitement at the mention of that half-breed's name. This Sesshomaru wonders why that is."

Kagome's eyes went wide and ran her palm over her face, giving Sesshomaru a sheepish look. "Oh...right. Well...you see, I am planning on going on a small trip, and I am not looking forward to hearing his reaction when I get back."

The Taiyoukai merely looked at her, and inquired, "Hn. When you get back?"

She looked down at her feet for a moment, finding the grass much less intimidating than the being's gaze in front of her. "I don't plan on telling him that I am leaving Sesshomaru-sama. Knowing him, he would rant and rave about how I couldn't do this or I couldn't do that, and most likely try to prevent me from going, though Kami knows why...And I would rather just skip all of that and save it for when I get back in time for the birth of Sango's baby."

Sesshomaru looked at the small miko in front of him. 'Such a strange human...She is not willing to face the hanyou now, and would rather face his ire at another time? This makes no sense to this Sesshomaru.' "Hn." Sesshomaru turned around, ending the conversation, and headed back towards the tree-line. Before his form was completely absorbed by the shadows of the forest, his voice floated back to Kagome. "Miko...remember what this Sesshomaru said after the battle with Naraku. Rin would be...most pleased if you came to see her."

Kagome watched as the rest of his form was absorbed by the shadows, and then turned around and continued walking towards the hot spring. Bringing a finger to her lips, she pondered over the parting words the Taiyoukai left her with. 'Now that I remember it...he did say in a roundabout way that I could come and visit Rin at the Western Citadel. Hm. Maybe I could take a trip through the Western lands? I mean, Sesshomaru is kind of an ally, so I wouldn't need to worry too much about getting attacked all the time. And I could stop by and see Rin...I miss that wonderful young girl.' Getting to the hot spring, Kagome set her bathing supplies down at the edge of the spring and disrobed, slipping into the relaxing hot water. As she went about her daily bathing ritual, she thought more and more about taking that trip through the Western lands. After all, Edo was in the Eastern lands and only about a five day walk from the border of the Western lands. And it sounded so much better than traveling through the Eastern lands, seeing as she REALLY did not want to run into Kouga. Now finished with her bath, the young miko climbed out and got dressed in her clean haori and hakama and journeyed back through the forest and back onto the path leading to the village, her plans set. Kagome was leaving tonight for the Western lands, no matter what a certain hanyou could try to do and stop her should he find out.

Hours later, Kagome was just leaving one of the villager's huts when she saw Inuyasha heading towards her. She thought to herself, 'Great. Just the thing I need right now....' Plastering a smile on her face with practiced ease, she waved and said, "Hey Inuyasha! How are you today?"

Inuyasha frowned at the young miko in front of him. "Wench, what was that mangy bastard here for?"

Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to answer that question. She was tired of the hanyou's rude attitude towards her and put a sweet smile on her face, knowing just the thing to distract him from his question and she could get back at him while she was at it. Knowing that look, Inuyasha started to slowly back away, hoping to make a break for it. "Inuyasha....OSWARI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T CALL ME WENCH YOU BAKA!! MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! GET IT RIGHT!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she huffed and walked away from the rude hanyou-shaped hole in the ground. Making her way across the village, Kagome saw Miroku leaning out of his doorway with a snickering Sango at his side. Shaking his head at the hanyou-shaped whole in the ground, he looked up at her with mirth filled purple eyes. "He will never learn, will he Kagome-sama?" Stepping to the side, he made room for the angry miko and his wife to head into the hut before following the two of them inside. Miroku sat next to his wife, his 'cursed' hand resting comfortably on his wife's shoulder as she prepared tea for the three of them. It seems that after marrying his precious Sango, his 'cursed' hand was cursed no more and no longer wandered to other women, which Sango greatly appreciated. Pouring tea for the three of them, Sango rolled her eyes. "He just can't learn to shut his mouth, can he?"

Kagome took a sip of her tea and huffed again. "Apparently not Sango. See what I mean? This is why I need to go on this trip! I am so tired of him being rude to me all of the time! I mean, for Kami's sake, he needs to get over the fact that Kikyo is dead and she can't be brought back! I couldn't bring her from where she is even if I tried!" Kagome huffed once more, and took another sip of her tea.

Miroku nodded and gave Kagome a understanding smile."Ah...so this is what my lovely Sango was telling me about yesterday. If I may say so Kagome-sama, I think that it is a very good idea to go on a trip by yourself. We know that you can protect yourself should the need arise, and you are more than able to take care of yourself as far as finding food and shelter goes."

Sango nodded in agreement with her husband and poured them all some more tea before responding. "I think so too Kagome. You said that you felt the need to leave for a while and find yourself again. But where would you travel to?"

Kagome pushed her cup of tea around, debating on telling her friends about Sesshomaru's invitation. Deciding that they wouldn't overreact like Inuyasha would, she took a breath and told them. "Well...I thought that maybe I could go travel through the Western lands for a while." Before either one could interrupt, she continued, "Plus, Sesshomaru told me that Rin would like me to visit her, and how could I say no to that sweet girl?"

Sango and Miroku shared a quick look before Miroku said, "Kagome-sama...I thought Sesshomaru did not particularly like any of us, most of all Inuyasha. How do you know you wont be attacked the very moment you cross the border?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends. "Guys...why would I be attacked if he basically invited me into the Western lands to travel under the premise of visiting Rin? And also, it isn't that he doesn't like us. He tolerates us, but he wouldn't willingly keep our company. He only did so before so we could defeat Naraku." Kagome gave her friends a look and sipped her tea. "Oh, not to get off subject, but have you guys heard from Shippo yet?"

Sango gave Kagome a look that said 'we aren't done talking about this, but I'll let it go this time'. "No, we haven't yet, have you?"

Kagome shook her head, her long blue-black hair swaying behind her. "Nope, not yet. But I was wondering, do you think you guys could respond to him if he sends a letter while I am gone? And just in case I don't get a letter from him before I leave, will you tell him that I'm not here?"

Miroku nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "We'd be happy to Kagome-sama. When do you plan on leaving?"

Kagome gulped. She had hoped that question wouldn't be brought up, but knowing her friends like she did, it was inevitable. Giving them a sheepish look she said in a small voice, "Well....I was thinking...maybe tonight...."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and shared a look with his wife. "And why is that Kagome-sama?"

Kagome dropped her head and sighed. "Because I REALLY don't want to hear it from Inuyasha if I were to leave after my birthday. And I thought this way I could leave without all the hassle."

Nodding sagely, Miroku took a sip of his tea. Sango shook her head. "Kagome, you are going to leave tonight even if we try to convince you otherwise, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah...sorry guys. I just feel that this would be the best way to go about it."

Sango sighed and refilled the tea again. "If you feel it is right Kagome, we wont stop you. But do you think we could give you the presents we got you, seeing as you wont be here for your birthday tomorrow?"

Kagome's eyes went wide for a moment. She had no idea her friends would buy her gifts! Feeling kind of embarrassed, she sputtered, "Oh! You guys didn't need to get me anything!"

Miroku shook his head, and Sango smiled at her friend. It was such a 'Kagome' reaction. She never did like anyone giving her gifts or drawing attention to herself. "Kagome, you know that I will not let you leave this hut until you take the gifts, right?"

Dropping her head, she gave in, knowing her heart's sister could be even more stubborn than herself sometimes. Because knowing Sango, she really wouldn't let her leave until she took them, most likely she would end up being tied up in the hut until she gave in. And she really did not want to run the risk of possibly being stuck in the hut and ruining her plans. "Okay...okay...I'll take them..." She said with a slight pout. Miroku smiled at his friend and stood, making his way over to a chest against one of the walls of the hut. Opening it, he pulled out two packages and walked back over to his seat. He set them on the table and pushed them towards the young miko. "Happy Birthday Kagome-sama, from Sango and myself."

Kagome smiled at her friends. "Thank you guys...you really didn't have to."

Sango gave her almost-sister a half halfhearted glare and laughed a little. "Oh, just open them already. I know how curious you are Kagome."

The young miko gave them both a bright smile and opened the first package, and holding it up, found it to be a taijiya outfit just like Sango's except for it had blue instead of pink. In the second package was five stacks of ofudas. Kagome looked up from the gifts in her lap, tears in her sapphire eyes. "Oh guys...thank you so much!"

Miroku and Sango smiled at the young miko. Sango moved over and gave her friend a hug. "You are welcome Kagome! I hope you like them! I know that the taijiya outfit will come in handy on your travels, and so will the ofudas. Miroku blessed them himself, so their power will be amplified when you use them."

Hugging her dear friend back, she told them both, "Thank you guys, you are so awesome!"

Miroku chuckled at her futuristic expression. "As my dear Sango said, you are most welcome Kagome-sama."

After having one more round of tea, Kagome left the couple after saying her goodbyes and thank you once more, and ventured towards Kaede's hut so she could tell her of her plans for leaving. Getting to her destination, the young miko pushed aside the mat door and headed inside. "Hi Kaede-sama!"

Kaede looked up from the herbs she was sorting at Kagome's greeting. "Ah, hello child. Come, sit and tell me what you have on your mind."

Kagome never ceased to be amazed at how Kaede was able to figure out when she needed to talk to her or tell her something. She walked over and sat across the table from the aged miko, and started to help her sort the herbs while she talked. "Well Kaede-sama, I've decided to leave tonight instead of the day after my birthday."

Kaede nodded. "Hm, ye want to avoid a confrontation with Inuyasha."

Kagome gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah...I am just tired of fighting with him. I would rather just hear it from him once when I get back in the spring, rather than twice."

Kaede added some more herbs to a pile and said to the young miko, "Aye child, I can understand that. But before you leave, I have something for ye."

Kagome raised a brow. Did everyone get her a gift? Jeeze, how many times did she have to tell them! They didn't need to get her anything! Just having them around was gift in itself! But she kept her mouth shut, knowing Kaede would be even more stubborn than Sango and herself put together. Kagome watched as Kaede shuffled over to the back of her hut and came back with a wrapped item in her hands. Walking up to the younger miko, Kaede sat beside her and handed her the package. Kagome smiled at Kaede and opened it, gasping at what was inside. Pulling the well made simple silk kimono out of the coarse cloth, she held it up to get a better look at it. It was the same sapphire color of her eyes, with hand-made swirling mist like silver designs that were thicker along the bottom and slightly thinner on the sleeves of the kimono. On on the back was the Shikon no Tama surrounded by delicate swirling silver designs that spelled the names of herself, her friends, and the people who participated in the final battle, even including Kikyo. Surprisingly, Kagome was not sad at seeing the formerly undead miko's name on the kimono. She was happy to see it there, knowing that her sister remembered and loved her enough to include her when she was sewing the designs. Setting it aside, she looked at the silk obi and saw that it was the same light pink color as the Shikon no Tama on the back of the kimono, with alternating thick and thin sapphire and sliver swirls decorating it. Tears shining in her eyes, Kagome hugged the aged miko. "Oh Kaede-sama...thank you so much...."

Kaede hugged her back, patting her on the back. "Well child, I knew that ye would need a formal kimono just in case ye happened to be in the presence of a Lord or someone of higher standing."

Kagome pulled back and wiped her eyes, a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you again Kaede-sama!"

Kaede smiled. "Ye are welcome child. Now, tell this old one what ye plans are."

Leaving Kaede's hut with a smile on her face after saying goodbye, Kagome glanced back at the sunset before heading over to her own hut. Walking with the packages in her arms, she kept a look out for a certain aura in the village before heading inside. Not finding the aura anywhere near the village, she smiled and headed over to her bag, setting the items she received inside, and sat down to wait for darkness to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since she left the village of Edo in the middle of the night, and so far no one had come after her, namely a certain inuhanyou. Smiling to herself, she looked around her campsite for the night. She had found a beautiful clearing right next to a hot spring to spend the night in that was surrounded by thick trees. Adding another log to the fire, Kagome checked the barrier she had placed around the area, pleased with the strength of it. While she was traveling, she made sure to keep her aura and scent well hidden, not wanting to bring any unwanted attention to herself. Namely because of rogue youkai or Inuyasha, just in case he found out she had left. She never did understand why Inuyasha didn't want her to leave the village, even though it was quite clear that he was still angry with her over not bringing back Kikyo. She had thought about it many times, and it just didn't make sense to her. She figured that if he was angry with her, wouldn't he WANT her to leave? It wasn't like she had any part of Kikyo in her, she wasn't her reincarnation and he knew that. Hell, she didn't even look like Kikyo anymore! So why did he want her to stay? Shaking her head to clear it of the thoughts that were running rampant through her mind, Kagome finished off her simple dinner of the two fish she caught earlier and readied herself for bed. She had a long day of walking to do tomorrow.

~One Week Later~

Shielding her eyes from the midday sun, Kagome looked down the hill she was standing on at the village below. Readjusting her pack, the now twenty year old miko walked down the hill towards the sprawling village below. This was the first village she had come across after crossing the border into the Western lands, and was really happy to see it. She could replenish her dry food supply and pick up another miko haori (thankfully the hakama only needed minor repairs), seeing as one of them had gotten ruined in one of the few fights she had gotten into before coming here. Walking into the village, she looked around trying to spot where the market might be. After asking one of the villagers, she turned and headed towards the rather large market place. Picking her way through the throngs of people, she headed over to a stand that sold rice. After bargaining with the merchant, she bought two small bags and asked the kind old man where the village miko might be located. Getting the directions she needed, she put away the rice and thanked the man before heading to the south side of the village. Finding the hut, she knocked on the door frame before calling out, "Miko-sama? Are you there?" Hearing noise from within, Kagome stepped back and waited for the aura inside to come to the door. She watched as the reed mat door was swept aside, and a miko not much older than herself stepped outside. The other miko looked Kagome over before saying, "Yes? How can I help you?"

Kagome bowed. "Hello Miko-sama. I was wondering if you had an extra miko haori I could buy from you?"

The village miko gave her a haughty look and snorted. "And why would you need them? You do not have the aura of a miko. I will not sell miko robes to someone pretending to be a miko!" The other miko glared at her and then turned back and went inside her hut.

Sighing, Kagome thought to herself, 'Jeeze...what a bitch! I really had hoped I could conceal my aura until I got farther into the Western lands. Well...I could always show just a little bit of my aura, that aught to convince her into selling the haori to me.' Sighing once more, Kagome dropped her concealment spell just a little bit, allowing a tiny portion of her vast and powerful aura to seep through. Hearing hurried shuffling inside the hut, she stepped back and waited for the snooty miko to emerge once more. Pushing aside the reed mat door again, the village miko bowed and gave a hurried apology. "Oh! Miko-sama, I am so sorry! I had not realized that you were concealing your aura! Please, come in!"

Smirking a bit, Kagome went inside followed by the now flustered village miko. She watched as the other miko went over to a chest and pulled out the white miko haori and came back over to where Kagome was standing. Bowing once more, the village miko held the haori out in her hands towards Kagome. "Here Miko-sama, take it, free of charge."

Smirking again, Kagome took the haori and bowed slightly to the other miko. "Thank you. Now, I must be on my way, I have many days travel ahead of me."

The other miko, still flustered and wanting to show how sorry she was, tried to convince the younger miko to stay. "Please Miko-sama, to show my apology, stay for the night and rest before you carry on with your journey."

Kagome shook her head and politely refused. "I'm sorry Miko-sama, but I really must be on my way. I am going to the Western Citadel and must get there as soon as possible."

The village miko gasped. "You are going to the Western Citadel! But that is where the evil Taiyoukai of the west lives! Don't go, you will surely be killed!"

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, right. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't kill me, it would make someone he knows quite upset."

The slightly older miko gave her a look that clearly said 'you are crazy for wanting to go there, but I'm not going to stop you'. "If you say so Miko-sama. I pray that the Kami grant you a peaceful trip."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Miko-sama. Have a good day!" Walking out of the hut after placing her new haori in her bag, Kagome headed out of the village and continued on her trek towards the Western Citadel.

~Two Weeks Later~

Wiping her forehead, Kagome finished tying the bandage on the arm on one of the few villagers that survived the attack before standing up to go to the next person who needed her help. Looking around at the nearly demolished human village, she gave a small sigh, Kagome lost herself in her memories while helping heal the rest of the villagers.

~Flashback~

Running through the rubble that used to be the head of the village, Kagome headed towards the youki of the rogue youkai that were attacking the defenseless humans. Putting a barrier around herself just in case there was more than just the one she felt, she started to run even faster when she heard the scream of a small child. Bursting through the thick smoke from some of the burning huts, she arrived at the center of the village and saw carnage and dead bodies littering the surrounding area. Grimacing, she began to run again towards the youki she felt off towards her left. Kagome skidded to a stop when she saw the youkai that was causing the damage and destruction. It was a huge bear youkai, and from the looks of it, it had gone insane with blood lust. Seeing that it was about to eat another of the villagers, she charged forward, bringing forth a bow and arrow of reiki and prepared to fire at the mindless beast. Yelling to get its attention, it snapped towards her with a mindless and murderous look in it's bright red eyes and that's when she let the arrow loose. Flying towards the youkai in a flare of pure white reiki that sped faster than any human eye could follow, it hit its mark, disintegrating the rogue youkai on impact. Seeing the villager that was formerly in the grasp of the youkai falling from twenty feet in the air, Kagome immediately placed a barrier around him and lowered him gently to the ground. Running up to him, she saw that he was still conscious and thankfully wasn't hurt too badly from being held in the paws of the now dead youkai. "Sir? Don't move, I need you to stay still while I heal you." The man nodded silently, too in awe of the powerful miko in front of him to say anything. Kagome undid the ties on the man's simple haori and moved it aside, then proceeded to place her hands over the deep gouges the bear youkai had created. A soft white light emerged from her hands and the man gasped, instantly feeling a comforting warmth spread through his entire being. Looking down at his chest, the villager was amazed to see that when she moved her hands over to the next set of gouges on the other side of his chest, that his right side now had no wounds whatsoever. Not even a scar! All too soon the comforting feeling faded, and then the powerful miko in front of him removed her hands and stood. Giving the man a small smile, Kagome held her hand out and helped him to his feet. Dusting her hands off, she looked around her before getting down to business and saying to the man, "Alright. Now that the youkai and your wounds have been taken care of, would you mind helping me find any survivors?" Still speechless, the man nodded and they set off in search of survivors.

~End Flashback~

Ending the memories running through her head, the young miko finished healing the last injured villager with a small flare of her healing reiki and headed over to the head of the village, who had survived the attack with only minor scratches. Bowing to the elder Kagome asked, "Mitsuro-sama, is there anything else I can do to help?"

Smiling at the young miko bowed before him the elder replied, "No Miko-sama. Thank you for assisting our village in our time of need. Thanks to you, we can start rebuilding right away. I wish there was something I could give you for your kindness, but anything of wealth was destroyed."

Kagome straightened up and blushed. "Oh, you don't need to give me anything Mitsuro-sama! It is my duty to help others, and that you and the villagers are healthy once more is gift enough." Looking around herself, she saw that the village men were already starting to repair or build new huts and the women and children were picking through the rubble to find anything that could be salvageable. She turned once more the the village elder and smiled softly. "There is one thing you could do for me. Do you think you could point me in the direction of the Western Citadel?"

At this question, the village elder's eyes went wide. "Miko-sama, why would you ever want to go there? That is where the most terrifying and deadly youkai lives! He hates humans, you would be killed on sight!"

Kagome smiled again, this time it was more of a knowledgeable smirk. "I'm sure I will be fine Mitsuro-sama. Sesshomaru-sama couldn't kill me if he tried."

Eyes still wide, Mitsuro shook his head. "I know you are very powerful Miko-sama, but he will surely kill you! Please, don't go!"

Kagome sighed and put a hand on her forehead. This reminded her of the conversation she had with Sango and that snooty miko from the other village. "Mitsuro-sama, I assure you, Sesshomaru-sama will NOT hurt me. After all, he invited me himself to come see his ward. Now why would he kill me if he invited me?"

The elder sputtered. "H-he in-invited you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I've known Sesshomaru-sama for many years, and have fought beside him in battle. I assure you, no harm will come to me there."

Mitsuro couldn't believe what he was hearing. This powerful miko in front of him not only fought beside the feared Taiyoukai, but has known him for years AND has been invited to his Citadel? 'She must be something very special to be invited to the Western Citadel. And a miko no less.' He sighed. "Head out from the the eastern side of the village. Five days walk from here is another village. They should be able to give you more accurate directions. Though I do not know how helpful they will be. No one really knows where the Western Citadel is Miko-sama...the Taiyoukai is very secretive."

Kagome put her palm over her face and sighed and muttered to herself. "Of course...I should have known! I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Damn it Sesshomaru! You just had to make this hard huh? Oh well, I'll just travel around until I bump into it eventually." Shaking her head, she turned to the elder. "Thank you again Mitsuro-sama. I will head out at first light."


End file.
